1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a waste powder transporting method.
2. Related Art
As the image forming apparatus, there is known a so-called tandem-type image forming apparatus, for example, in which multiple image forming units respectively storing toners of colors different from each other are aligned with one another along an intermediate transfer belt. In the image forming apparatus of this type, a toner remaining on a photoconductor of each image forming unit is removed by a cleaner, and then is transported to a waste toner box.